Judy´s House of Mouse
Judy's House of Mouse is an Animated Television Crossover Series. Premise The basic premise is that Judy Jetson, Danny Cat, Sawyer Cat, The Telebugs, Cyril Proudbottom, Sooty, The Carpenter and Woody Woodpecker run a night club called the "House of Mouse" In downtown, which shows Favourite cartoons as part of its floor show. Some episodes have specific themes, with cartoons to fit that episode's theme. The theme is usually not beneficial to at least one character. Many characters from animated Favourites have appeared on House of Mouse, mostly as guests and attendees. The show is notable for including many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely-used characters, often with speaking parts Judy Jetson is the club's owner while Danny And Sawyer manages the finances and show production Other House of Mouse staff members include greeter and co-owner Chip, Bug and Mic, reservation clerk Samantha, head waiter The Carpenter, mascot Woody Woodpecker, mechanical technician Cyril Proudbottom and parking valet driver Sooty Cameo appearances in the show * Classic Disney Cartoons and Comic Books: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Max, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwig Von Drake, Clara Cluck, Chip 'n' Dale, Scrooge McDuck, Humphery the Bear, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, The Brownstone Park Bears, Little Red Riding Hood, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom, Paul Bunyan, Louie the Mountain Lion, Salty the Seal, Girl Violin, Boy Saxophone, Old King Cole, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Skeleton Dancers, A Merry Dwarf, The Lomestone Ghosts, Elmer Elephant and Joe Giraffe, Professor Owl and Babe the Big Blue Ox * The Three Little Pigs: The Big Bad Wolf, and The Three Little Wolves * Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Porky Pig, Yosemite Sam, Tweety, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn, Goofy Gophers, The Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Pepé Le Pew, Witch Hazel, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Tasmanian Devil, Gracie the Fightin' Kangaroo, Sylvester Junior, Beaky Buzzard, Sam Sheepdog, The Three Bears, Barnyard Dawg, Cecil Turtle, Big Bad Wolf, K-9, The Dodo Bird, The Gorilla, Gossamer and Michigan J. Frog * Tom and Jerry: Tom, Jerry, Butch, Topsy, Lightning, Quacker, Spike, and Tyke * My Dream Is Yours: Chicks and Birds * Muffin the Mule: Muffin, Mr Peregrine Esquire, Louise, Oswald, Willie, Peter, Monty, Morris, Doris, Sally, Prudence and Primrose * Peanuts: Snoopy, Charlie Brown, First Girl, Woodstock, Violet Gray, Linus van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Schroeder, Lucy van Pelt, Clara and Sally Brown * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Happy, Dopey, The Queen, Magic Mirror and the Forest Animals * Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, The Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo, Monstro, John Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli, The Coachman and The Donkey Boys * Fantasia: Magic Brooms, The Hippos, The Alligators, The Ostriches, Chernabog, Yen Sid, Hop Lo, The Mushrooms, The Cupids, The Centaurettes, Bacchus, Jacchus and the Bald Mountain Ghosts * Betty Boop: Betty Boop * Popeye: Popeye, Olive Oyl, Swee Pea, Bluto, Goons, Wimpy, Pipeye, Pupeye, Poopeye, Peepeye, Poopdeck Pappy, Eugene the Jeep, The Sea Hag and The Sea Hag's Vulture * Woody Woodpecker: Woody Woodpecker, Wally Walrus, Buzz Buzzard, Gabby Gator, Andy Panda and Chilly Willy * The Reluctant Dragon: The Reluctant Dragon, Sir Giles and the Boy * Dumbo: Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Mrs. Jumbo, The Crows, The Elephants and Pink Elephants * Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Miss Bunny, Ronno, Chipmunk and Friend Owl * Droopy: Droopy, Barney Bear, George, Junior, Screwy Squirrel, Fifi le Flea, Butch the Bulldog, Joe Bear, Slick Wolf and Mysto the Magician * Saludos Amigos: Jose Carioca and Pedro the Plane * The Three Caballeros: The Aracuan Bird, The Flying Gauchito and Burrito * Make Mine Music: Peter, Sonia the Duck, Willie the Whale, The Seagulls and Casey * Song of the South: Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear and Mr. Bluebird * Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant, Bongo and Lulubelle * Melody Time: Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue-Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's Angel, Little Toot and Big Toot * So Dear to My Heart: Danny the Sheep and the Owl * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Mr. Toad, Mole, Water Rat, Angus MacBadger, Weasels, Cyril Proudbottom, Ichabod Crane, the Headless Horseman, Katrina Van Tassel and Tilda * Cinderella: Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus, The Birds, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella, Lucifer, The Mice, Fairy Godmother, Bruno, The King and The Grand Duke * The Cat In The Hat: The Cat In The Hat, Sam-I-Am, The Grinch, Max, Horton, Thing One and Thing Two, The Grouchy Guy, Karlos K. Krinkelbein, The Wickersham Brothers and Sour Kangaroo * Alice in Wonderland: Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Cheshire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Dodo, Dormouse, Bill, The Walrus and the Carpenter, Playing Cards, Caterpillar, Doorknob, Bread-and-Butterflies, Hammer Birds, Hedgehog, Oysters, Mome Raths, Pencil Birds and Flamingo * Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captian Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, The Pirates, and the Lost Boys * Animal Farm: Napoleon, Snowball, Squealer, Boxer, Benjamin and the Animals * Lady and the Tramp: Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Peg, Mr Busy the Beaver, Trusty, Jock, Aunt Sarah, Si and Am * The Huckleberry Hound Show: Huckleberry Hound, Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf * Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, The Squirrels, The Owl, and The Birds * The Quick Draw McGraw Show: Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy, Snooper and Blabber * Alakazam the Great: Alakazam, DeeDee the Monkey, Max Lulipopo, King Gruesome and Queen Gruesome * 101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, The Dalmatian Puppies, Cruella De Vil, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Horace & Jasper, Badun and The Colonel * The Flintstones: Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Dino, Mr. Slate, Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm Bamm Rubble * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show: Rocky J. Squirrel, Bullwinkle J. Moose, Dudley Do-Right, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Nell Fenwick, Snidely Whiplash, Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale * The Yogi Bear Show: Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Major Minor, Yakky Doodle, Chopper the Bulldog and Fibber Fox * Loopy De Loop: Loopy De Loop * Top Cat: Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Officer Dibble, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo and Spook * Gay Purr-ee: Mewsette, Jaune Tom, Robespierre, Meowrice and Meowrice's Business Associates * The Jetsons: George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Rosie the Robot, Astro and Mr. Spacely * The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series: Wally Gator, Mr. Twiddle, Touché Turtle, Dum Dum, Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * The Sword in the Stone: Wart (King Arthur), Merlin, Archimedes, Mad Madam Mim, Sir Kay, Little Girl Squirrel and The Hungry Wolf * Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales: Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley Walrus and Phineas J. Whoopee * The Magilla Gorilla/Peter Potamus Show: Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Peebles, Ogee, Peter Potamus, So-So, Mush Mouse, Punkin' Puss, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long, Breezly Bruin, Sneezly Seal, Yippee, Yappee, and Yahooey * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show: Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Squiddly Diddly, Chief Winchley, Granny Sweet, Precious Pupp, Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg and Winsome Witch * The Pink Panther: The Pink Panther, Crazylegs Crane and the Aardvark * Mary Poppins: The Penguin Waiters * The Jungle Book: Mowgli, Baloo, Bahgerra, King Louie, Kaa, Shere Khan, The 4 Vultures, The Monkeys and Colonel Haithi * Yellow Submarine, The Nowhere Man, Chief Blue Meanie, Max, The Common Blue Meanies, The Apple Bonkers, The Butterfly Stompers, The Countdown Clowns, The Hidden-Persuader Men, The Snapping-Turtle Turks, The Jack-the-Nippers, The Four-Headed Bulldog and The Dreadful Flying Glove * Matty's Funday Funnies: Casper the Friendly Ghost, Herman, Katnip, Wendy, Spooky, Baby Huey, Gabby Lament, Waxey Weasel, The Ghostly Trio, Fox, Tommy Tortoise, Moe Hare, Martin Kanine, Inchy Worm, Billy, Johnny, Spunky, Wolfie, Gambling Devil, Rueben, Dueben, Louie, Pal, Herbert, Quiet Burp, Hans the Dutch Boy, Little Audrey and Buzzy the Crow * Heckle and Jeckle: Heckle and Jeckle, Terry Bears, Gandy Goose, Sourpuss, Dinky Duck and Little Roquefort * Felix the Cat: Felix the Cat, Rock Bottom, The Professor and Vavoom * Astro Boy: Astro Boy, Jetto, Shunsaku Ban, Astro Girl and Astro's parents * Frosty the Snowman: Frosty the Snowman, Karen, The Boys, Professor Hinkle and The Policeman * Mr. Magoo: Mr. Magoo * The Phantom Tollbooth: Milo, Tock, Princesses Rhyme, Reason Dr. Dischord, the Mathemagician, Lethargians, King Azaz, the Senses Taker, and Officer Short Shrif * Deputy Dawg: Deputy Dawg, Muskie Muskrat, The Sheriff, Moley Mole, Possible 'Possum, Ty Coon and Vincent van Gopher * The Love Bug: Herbie * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines: Dick Dastardly, Klunk, Zilly, Muttley and Yankee Doodle Pigeon * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: Penelope Pitstop, The Hooded Claw and The Ant Hill Mob * Josie and the Pussycats: Melody, Josie, Valerie, Alan, Alexandra and Sebastian * The Aristocats: Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Uncle Waldo, Roquefort the Mouse, Napoleon, Lafayette, Scat Cat, Billy Bass the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, and Peppo the Italian Cat * Bedknobs and Broomsticks: King Leonidas, Bear, The Security Bird, and The Rhino Soccer * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids: Fat Albert, Cluck, Bill Cosby, Rudy Davis, Dumb Donald, Mushmouth, Bucky, Russell Cosby and Weird Harold * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!: Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear * Princess Knight: Princess Sapphire, Choppy and Prince Frank * Jeannie: Jeannie, Henry Glopp and Corey Anders * The Funny Company: Buzzer Bell, N Park, Polly Plum, Merry Twitter, Terry Dactyl, Shrinkin' Violette, Super Chief and Broken Feather * Roobarb: Roobarb, Custard, Mouse and the Birds * Beany and Cecil: Beany Boy, Cecil the Seasick Sea Serpent, Captain Huffenpuff, Dishonest John, Go Man Van Gogh and Crowy * Goober and the Ghost Chasers: Goober * The Funky Phantom: Mudsy and Boo the Cat * Charlotte's Web: Wilbur, Fern, Charlotte, Templeton, The Goose and Homer Zuckerman * Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, Alan-A-Dale,the Rhino Guards, the Captain of the Guard, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny and Mother Rabbit * Speed Buggy: Speed Buggy * Journey Back to Oz: Dorothy, Toto, Signpost, Pumpkinhead, Woodenhead, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, The Good Witch of the North and The Green Elephants * Scooby Doo: Scooby Doo, Fred Jones, Scrappy-Doo, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Daphne Blake * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Owl and Gopher * The Rescuers: Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Madame Medusa, Penny, Rufus, Mr. Snoops and Evinrude * Pete's Dragon: Elliot the Dragon * Hong Kong Phooey: Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, Sergeant Flint and Rosemary * The Great Grape Ape: Grape Ape and Beegle Beagle * Maya the Honey Bee: Maya, Willy, Flip and Miss Cassandra * Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure: Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, The Camel, Babette, The Captain, The Loony Knight and King Koo Koo * The Water Babies: Adriane the Water Baby, Cyril the Walrus, Killer Shark, Terence the Sea Horse and The Water Babies * Jabberjaw: Jabberjaw * The Archie Show: Archie Andrews, Jughead Jones, Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels: Captain Caveman * Richie Rich: Richie Rich, Doller the Dog, Freckles, Reggie Van Dough, Pee-Wee and Gloria Glad * Danger Mouse: Danger Mouse, Ernest Penfold, Colonel K and Professor Heinrich Von Squawkencluck * The Fox and the Hound: Tod, Copper, Chief, Porcupine, Grumpy Badger, Vixie, Big Mama, Boomer and Dinky * Willo the Wisp: Arthur the Caterpillar, Mavis Cruet, Carwash, The Moog and The Beast * Casper and the Angels: Harry Scary * The Smurfs: Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Dreamy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Greedy Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Handy Smurf, Sloppy Smurf, Harmony Smurf, Painter Smurf, Poet Smurf, Baby Smurf, Nat Smurfling, Snappy Smurfling, Slouchy Smurfling, Grandpa Smurf, Farmer Smurf, Sassette Smurfling, Lazy Smurf, Nanny Smurf, Smoogle, Nosy Smurf, Wild Smurf, Wooly Smurf, Tailor Smurf, Tracker Smurf, Gargamel and Azrael * Henry's Cat: Henry's Cat, Chris Rabbit, Constable Bulldog, Farmer Giles, Rum Baa Baa, Mosey Mouse, Douglas Dog, Sammy Snail, Pansy Pig, Denise Duck, Ted Tortoise and Philippe Frog * Shirt Tales: Rick Raccoon, Pammy Panda, Tyg Tiger, Digger Mole, Bogey Orangutan, and Kip Kangaroo * SuperTed: SuperTed, Spotty, Mother Nature, Texas Pete, Skeleton, Bulk and Blotch * Bananaman: Bananaman, Fiona and Crow * The Biskitts: Waggs, Sweets, Shiner, Lady, Bump, Downer, Wiggle, Spinner, Scat, Mooch, King Max, and Shecky * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville and David "Dave" Seville * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe/She-Ra: Princess of Power: He-Man, She-Ra, Swift Wind, Battle Cat, Bow, Castaspella, Prince Adam, Ram-Man, Beast Man, Cringer, Flutterina, Man-At-Arms, Teela, Kowl, Orko, Hordak and Skeletor * Inspector Gadget: Inspector Gadget, Brain the Dog and Penny * The Family-Ness: Ferocious Ness, Sporty Ness, Lovely Ness, Eyewit Ness, Mr. MacTout, Angus MacTout and Elspeth MacTout * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies: Baby Kermit, Gonzo the Great, Baby Piggy, Baby Skeeter, Baby Fozzie, Baby Scooter, Baby Animal and Baby Rowlf * Kidd Video: Kidd Video, Carla, Whiz, Ash, Glitter, Master Blaster and Copycats * The Get Along Gang: Montgomery "Good News" Moose, Dotty Dog, Zipper Cat, Woolma Lamb, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, Portia Porcupine, Braker Turtle, Rocco Rabbit, Rudyard Lion, Bernice Bear, Lolly Squirrel, Flora "Forget-Me-Not" Fox, Catchum Crocodile, and Leland Lizard * Rainbow Brite: Rainbow Brite, Twink, Starlite, Red Butler, Lala Orange, Canary Yellow, Patty O'Green, Buddy Blue, Indigo, Shy Violet, Moonglow, Murky Dismal and Lurky * The Littles: Tom Little, Grandpa Little, Dinky Little, Slick, Frank Little, Helen Little, Ashley Little, Henry Bigg, Marie and Lucy Little * The Care Bears: Tenderheart Bear, Good Luck Bear, Cheer Bear, Birthday Bear, Baby Tugs Bear, Grumpy Bear, Share Bear, Funshine Bear, Friend Bear, Wish Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Bedtime Bear, Baby Hugs Bear, Champ Bear, Grams Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Brave Heart Lion, Loyal Heart Dog, Gentle Heart Lamb, Bright Heart Raccoon, Treat Heart Pig, Cozy Heart Penguin, True Heart Bear, Noble Heart Horse, No Heart and Beastly * The Raccoons: Bert Raccoon, Ralph Raccoon, Melissa Raccoon, Cedric Sneer, Broo, Cyril Sneer, The Pigs, Sophia Tutu, and Bentley Raccoon * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Cubbi, Sunni, Gruffi, Zummi, Tummi, Grammi, Gusto, Cavin, Princess Calla, Buddy, Sir Thornberry, Gritty, Ursa, Duke Igthorn, Toadwart and The Ogres * The Wuzzles: Bumblelion, Butterbear, Eleroo, Hoppopotamus, Moosel, Rhinokey, Crocosaur, Brat, Frizard, Koalakeet, Piggypine, Pandeaver, Woolrus, Skowl, and Tycoon * Seabert: Seabert, Tommy, Aura, Graphite, and Smoky * Jem: Jem and the Holograms * The Black Cauldron: Taran, Hen-Wen, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, King Eidilleg, Gurgi, The Horned King and the Cauldron Born * ThunderCats: Jaga, Lion-O, Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, WilyKit and WilyKat and Snarf * An American Tail: Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Gussie Mausheimer, Tanya Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Honest John, Warren T. Rat, Digit and Henri the Pigeon * The Great Mouse Detective: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Toby the Dog and Olivia * Kissyfur: Kissyfur, Gus, Stuckey, Beehonie, Duane, Toot, Lenny, Floyd, and Jolene * Popples: P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Prize, Puffball, Putter, Pretty Bit, Potato Chip, Punkster, Punkity, Bibsy, Cribsy, Pufflings, Big Kick, Cuester, Dunker, Net Set, Pitcher, T.D., Billy, Bonnie, Mike, and Penny * Telebugs: C.H.I.P., S.A.M.A.N.T.H.A., B.U.G., M.I.C., BootLick, Grumble, Lifo, Zudo, Professor Brainstrain and Mr McStarch * MoonDreamers: Crystall Starr, Queen Scowlene, Scowlette, Professor Grimace, Whimzee, Celeste, Galaxia, Sparky Dreamer, Dream Gazer, Bucky Buckaroo, Blinky and Bitsy * Ovide and the Gang: Ovide, Saphron, Polo, Groaner, Doe, Rae, Mi, Matilda, Cy Sly, and Bobo * The Wild Puffalumps: Kevin, Holly, Toucan, Monkey, Walrus, Elephant, Panda, Rhino, and Tiger * The Adventures of the American Rabbit: American Rabbit and Vultor the Buzzard * Rubik, the Amazing Cube: Rubik, Carlos, Lisa and Reynaldo * The Brave Little Toaster: Radio, Lampy, Blanky, Kirby, and Toaster * The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin: Scamper, Snowflake, Rosie, Gilbert, Gracie, Mr. Feather, Jack, and Louie * The Land Before Time: Littlefoot, Petrie, Cera, Ducky and Spike * Beverly Hills Teens: Bianca Dupree, Empress, Larke Tanner, Buck Huckster, Jett, Gig, Troy Jeffries, Blaze Summers, Chester McTech, Tiara and Tara Belle * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater: Hello Kitty, Grandma Kitty, Grandpa Kitty, Mama Kitty, Papa Kitty, Tuxedo J. Orville Sam, My Melody, Chip, Catnip, Grinder, Fangora, and Mouser * Little Clowns of Happytown: Big Top, Pranky, Hiccup, Tickles, Blooper, Badum-Bump, Rover, Mr. Pickleherring, Awful BeBad, Geek, and Whiner * Paddington Bear: Paddington Bear * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab and The Toon Patrol * Foofur: Foofur, Rocky, Fencer the Cat, Louis, Annabell, Dolly, Hazel, Fritz Carlos and Burt * Oliver and Company: Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Fagin, Georgette, Jenny, Sykes, Rita and Einstein * The Little Mermaid: Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Ursula, King Triton, Scuttle, Chef Louis, Max and Grimsby * Nellie the Elephant: Nellie the Elephant, Captain Jack, Nelson, Mr. Mack, Mr. Tosh and The Ringmaster * All Dogs Go to Heaven: Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Anne-Marie, Killer, Carface Caruthers, A Whippet Angel, Flo and King Gator * The BFG: The BFG, Sophie, The Mouse and The Fleshlumpeaters * Little Women: Jo, Meg, Beth and Amy * Mighty Mouse: Mighty Mouse, Oil Can Harry, Pearl Pureheart, Quackula and Theodore H. Bear * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?: Carmen Sandiego, Ivy and Zack * Fraggle Rock: Gobo Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Boober Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Pa Gorg, Ma Gorg, Junior Gorg and the Doozers * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Splinter and April O'Neil * The Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Grampa Simpson, Patty and Selma Bouvier, Ned Flanders, Barney Gumble, Krusty the Clown, Nelson Muntz, Martin Prince, Moe Szyslak, Milhouse Van Houten, Montgomery Burns, Lenny and Carl, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Waylon Smithers, Reverend Lovejoy and Otto Mann * Count Duckula: Count Duckula, Igor, Nanny, Dr Von Goosewing, Dimitri and Sviatoslav * The Rescuers Down Under: Wilbur, Jake, Cody, Percival McLeach and Joanna the Goanna * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Wart, Mole, Mepps, Snout, Zipper and Fatcat * Dink, the Little Dinosaur: Dink, Amber, Scar, Shyler, Flapper and Crusty * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley: Ed Grimley * Captain N: The Game Master: Kevin Keene, Princess Lana, Duke, Simon Belmont, Pit and Mega Man * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures: Bill and Ted * Bobby's World: Bobby Generic, Howard Generic, Martha Generic, Kelly Generic and Roger * Dino Babies: Truman, LaBrea, Franklin, Stanley, Marshall, and Dak * Rock-a-Doodle: Chanticleer, Edmond (Kitten), Grand Duke, Hunch, Goldie, Patou, Snipes and Peepers * TaleSpin: Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham, Rebecca Cunningham, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, Gibber, Hacksaw, Don Karnage and Wildcat * Rover Dangerfield: Rover, Eddie, Connie, Rocky, Clem and Duke * It's Punky Brewster: Punky Brewster, Glomer, Margaux Kramer, Cherie Johnson and Allen Anderson * The Raggy Dolls: Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude, Princess, Edward, Mr Marmalade, The Little Carthorse, Woody the Woodpigeon, Natasha, Pumpernickle, Ragamuffin and Rupert the Roo * Princess Sarah: Sarah Crewe * Brown Bear's Wedding: Brown Bear, White Bear and Owl * Midnight Patrol: Potsworth, Keiko, Carter, Nick, Rosie, Sebastian, The News Crow and The Greystone Giant * Victor and Hugo: Victor and Hugo * The Real Ghostbusters: Peter Venkma, Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, Slimer, Winston Zeddemore, Louis Tully, Chilly Cooper and Janine Melnitz * Beauty and the Beast: The Beast/The Prince, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Gaston, LeFou, Fifi, The Bimbettes, Villagers/Gaston's Buddies, Moniseur Duke and The Wardrobe * Aladdin: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Rajah, Rajah, The Magic Carpet, Jafar, Iago, The Sultan, The Cave of Wonders Tiger Head and the 2 Hungry Children * FernGully: The Last Rainforest: Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, Magi Lune, Hexess, Ralph, Tony, Stump and Root * The Fruitties: Roly and Pak * DuckTales: Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Duckworth the Butler, Mrs. Bentina Beakley, Doofus Drake, Magica De Spell, Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck, Vacation Van Honk, Flintheart Glomgold, Dijon, Beagle Boys, Launchpad, Gyro Gearloose and Bubba the Caveduck * The Addams Family: Gomez, Morticia, Wednesday, Pugsley, Uncle Fester, Grandmama Addams, Lurch and Thing * The Dreamstone: The Dream Maker, Albert, Rufus, Amberley, Pildit, Wildit and Wottles * Rupert: Rupert Bear, Bill Badger, Mr. Bear, Mrs. Bear, Podgy Pig, Pong Ping, Tiger Lily and Constable Growler * Darkwing Duck: Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Quackerjack, Negaduck, Herbert "Honker" Muddlefoot Jr. and Morgana McCawber * The Triplets: Anna, Teresa, Helena and Owl * Ren & Stimpy: Ren, Stimpy, Mr. House, Jasper the Dog, The Fire Chief, Svën Höek and Muddy Mudskipper * Rugrats: Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles, Stu Pickles, Didi Pickles, Drew Pickles, Grandpa Lou, Charlotte Pickles, Spike the Dog, Chazz Finster, Betty DeVille, Howard DeVille, Grandma Minka, Grandpa Boris and Susie Carmichael * Droopy, Master Detective: Dripple * Goof Troop: Max Goof, Peg Pete, P.J. Pete and Pistol Pete * Tom and Jerry Kids: Kyle the Cat, Calaboose Cal and Clyde * Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Chibiusa * Animaniacs: Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Ralph, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Pinky and the Brain, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Rita and Runt, Buttons and Mindy, Chicken Boo, Flavio and Marita, Katie Ka-Boom, The Goodfeathers and Minerva Mink * The Thief and the Cobbler: Zigzag the Grand Vizier, Tack the Cobbler, Princess Yum-Yum, King Nod, Princess Yum-Yum's Nanny, Dying Soldier and Phido the Vulture * The Busy World of Richard Scarry: Huckle Cat, Fiona Cat, Sally Cat, Lowly Worm, Able Baker Mouse, Mr. Frumble, Sergeant Murphy and John Cat * Maurice Sendak's Little Bear: Little Bear, Emily, Cat, Duck, Hen, Owl, Mother Bear and Father Bear * The Magic School Bus: Ms. Frizzle, Liz, Ralphie, Arnold, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Carlos, Tim and Wanda * Bonkers: Bonkers D. Bobcat, Lucky Shirley Piquel, Fall Apart Rabbit and Miranda Wright * The Wind in the Willows: Ratty, Mole, Badger, Toad and the Weasels * Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Fifi La Fume, Shirley the Loon, Dizzy Devil, Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Elmyra Duff, Montana Max and Gogo Dodo * Philbert Frog: Philbert Frog * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story: Rex The Tyrannosaurus Rex, Buster, Woog The Triceratops, Elsa The Pteranodon, Dweeb The Parasaurolophus, Captain Neweyes, Louie, Cecilia Nuthatch and Stubbs the Clown * Avenger Penguins: Marlon, Rocky, Bluey, The Stink Brothers, Harry Slime, Brown Badly Drawn Brother and Cecil Stink * Bonkers: Bonkers D. Bobcat, Lucky Shirley Piquel, Marilyn Piquel, Dilandra (Dyl) Piquel, Miranda Wright, Timmy Wright and Fall Apart Rabbit * Rocko's Modern Life: Rocko, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt, Spunky, Leon Chameleon, Chuck Chameleon, Hippo Lady, Squirmy The Ringworm, Ed Bighead and Bev Bighead * The Adventures of Blinky Bill: Blinky Bill, Nutsy, Flap, Wombo, Marcia, Splodge, Danny Dingo, Meatball Dingo, Daisy Dingo, Shifty Dingo, Ma Dingo, and Ruff * Rubbish, King of the Jumble: Rubbish and Dinsdale the Dog * Wil Cwac Cwac: Wil Cwac Cwac, Martha, Hwmffra and Lfan * The Swan Princess: Odette, Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Queen Uberta, Derek's mother, King William, Odette's father, Rothbart, Bromley and Chamberlain * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show: Shnookums, Meat, Pith Possum, Obediah the Wonder Raccoon, Tex Tinstar, Smelly Deputy Chafe and Floyd the Insane Rattlesnake * Twinkle, the Dream Being: Twinkle * The Pagemaster, Richard Tyler, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Long John Silver and The Pagemaster * Thumbelina: Thumbelina, Prince Cornelius, Jacquimo, Grundel, Berkeley Beetle, Queen Tabitha, King Colbert, Mr. Mole, Mrs. Toad, Gringo, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug and Ms. Fieldmouse * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Ickis, Oblina, Krumm and The Gromble * The Princess and the Goblin: Princess Irene, Curdi, Glump, Prince Froglip, Goblin Queen and Goblin King * Tom and Jerry: The Movie: Robyn Starling, Puggsy, Frankie Da Flea, Captain Kiddie, Squawk and Alleycats * The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Zazu, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and the Wildebeests * Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe, Grandmother Willow, Wiggins, Chief Powhatan, Kekata, Thomas and Nakoma * The Forgotten Toys: Annie * A Goofy Movie: Roxanne * Hey Arnold!: Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Helga, Harold, Eugene, Stinky, Phoebe and Rhonda. * The Pebble and the Penguin: Hubie, Marina and Rocko * Freakazoid!: Freakazoid * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective: Ace Ventura * Starla & the Jewel Riders: Starla, Fallon, Tamara, Archie, The Pack, Drake, Josh and Max * The Mask: The Animated Series: Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask and Milo * Arthur: Arthur, D.W., Buster, Francine, Muffy and Brain * Cow and Chicken: Cow, Chicken, Flem, Earl and The Red Guy * The Angry Beavers: Daggett Doofus Beaver and Norbert Foster Beaver * The Little Lulu Show: Little Lulu, Tubby, Alvin, Annie, Gloria and Wilbur * Anastasia: Anastasia, Dimitri, Bartok, Dowager, Rasputin, Grigori and Vladimir * I Am Weasel: I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon * Noah's Island: Noah, Sacha, Carmen, Rocco, Gurtie, Woomera and Reg * Annabelle's Wish: Annabelle, Billy Baker Brewster the Rooster and Ears * Cats Don't Dance: Danny, Sawyer, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie the Hippo, Frances Albacore, Cranston the Goat, T.W., Pudge and Darla Dimple * The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Quasimodo, Esmarelda, Claude Frollo, Phoebus, Victor, Hugo and Laverne * Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Icarus, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, The Fates, Nessus and the Hydra * The Prince of Egypt: Moses, Zipporah, Aaron, Hotep and Huy, Jethro, Yocheved and Hebrew God * PB&J Otter: Peanut, Baby Butter, Jelly, Opal, Ernest, Flick, Munchy, Pinch, Scootch, Ootsie, Bootsie, and Mayor Jeff * Quest for Camelot: Kayley, Garrett, Ruber, King Arthur, Bladebeak, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall * Oggy and the Cockroaches: Oggy, Dee Dee, Marky, Joey and Jack * The Iron Giant: Hogarth Hughes, Annie Hughes, Dean McCoppin, Kent Mansley and The Iron Giant * Courage the Cowardly Dog: Courage, Muriel and Eustace * Sooty's Amazing Adventures: Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Scampi, and Katarina * The King and I: Anna Leonowens, The King of Siam, Master Little, Prince Chululongkorn and Tuptim * The Road to El Dorado: Miguel, Tulio, Tzekel-Kan, Bibo the Armadillo, Chel, Spanish Gurad and Girl in Barcelona * CatDog: CatDog, Winslow T. Oddfellow, Rancid Rabbit, Lola and The Greaser Dogs * Angelmouse: Angelmouse, Quilly, Elliemum and her Baby Ellie, Oswald and Little Peta * Mulan: Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Shan Yu and Chi-Fu * The First Snow of Winter: Voley * Romuald the Reindeer: Romuald Haroldson, Ulrika Haroldson, Harold, Hilda Haroldson, Clint, Kirk and Burt * Second Star to the Left: Archie the Rabbit, Duke the Guinea Pig and Babs the Clever Hamster * Tarzan: Tarzan, Terk, Tantor, Jane, Professor Porter and Kerchalk * Jingaroo: Jingaroo, Jabiru, Sydney, Humpty Doo, Victoria, Snoot, Toot, and The Water Tree * Fantasia 2000: Yo Yo Flamingo, The Snobby Six, Rachel, The Steadfast Tin Soldier and The Ballerina * The Emperor's New Groove: Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma and The Official * Spirited Away: Chihiro Ogino * Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Wilhelmina Packard and Commander Rourke * Pepper Ann: Pepper Ann Pearson and Lydia Pearson Cast # Judy Jetson - Janet Waldo # Danny Cat - Scott Bakula # Sawyer Cat, Linus Van Pelt - Jasmine Guy # Woody Woodpecker, Wally Walrus, Stimpy, Mr. House, Muttley, Cecil, Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Popeye, Poopdeck Pappy, Rancid Rabbit, The Fire Chief - Billy West # Cat, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Buzzy the Crow, King Louie, M.C. Monkey, Dick Dastardly, Zummi, Boomer, Tazmanian Devil, Goober, Captain Caveman, Morroco Mole, Razoul, Big Bad Wolf, Kaa, Darkwing Duck, Roquefort, Lurch, Colonel Hathi, Cheshire Cat - Jim Cummings # Timon, Happy, Dinky - Kevin Schon # Pumbaa - Ernie Sabella # Quick Draw McGraw, Pepe Le Pew - Greg Burson # Top Cat, Chip, Dog, Snagglepuss, Heffer Wolfe, Mudsy, Herman - Tom Kenny # Doggie Daddy - John Stephenson # Augie Doggie - Patric Zimmerman # Wally Gator - John Mariano # Donald Duck - Tony Anselmo # Iago - Gilbert Gottfried # Practical Pig, Pal, The Carpenter, Sheriff of Nottingham, Crazylegs Crane, Orville - Bill Farmer # Chef Louie - René Auberjonois # Mr. Toad, Reluctant Dragon, Tennessee Tuxedo, Jock the Scottish Terrier, March Hare, George Jetson, Foghorn Leghorn - Jeff Bennett # Baby Fozzie, Huckleberry Hound - Greg Berg # Mulan - Ming-Na # Baloo - John Goodman # Count Duckula, Hugo - David Jason # Nellie the Elephant - Lulu # Droopy, Barney Bear, Dumbo, Foofur, Max the Sheepdog, Glomer, Dodger, Wild Smurf, Heckle and Jeckle, Slick, Barney Rubble, Scooby-Doo, Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy - Frank Welker # Ursula - Pat Carroll # Samantha, Marcie, Anna, Teresa and Helena - Susan Sheridan # Eeyore - Peter Cullen # Casper, Punky Brewster, Peppermint Patty, Tommy Pickles - E.G. Daily # Philbert Frog, Sweep - Rob Rackstraw # Launchpad McQuack, Dinky Little - Terry McGovern # Gusto, Yakko Warner, Jose Carioca, Super Snooper, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff - Rob Paulsen # Kuzco - J.P. Manoux # Wilbur - Jacob Tierney # Bug, Sally Brown, Sasette Smurf, Wendy, Blue Fairy - Rosalyn Landor # Dripple, Paddington Bear, Cow, Ed Bighead, Buster Bunny, Hippo Lady, Nat Smurfling, Pranky - Charlie Adler # Rabbit - Ken Sansom # Br'er Bear - James Avery # Fifi La Fume, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Cecilia Nuthatch, Little Audrey, Secret Squirrel - Kath Soucie # Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown - Dan Castellaneta # Cogsworth - David Ogden Stiers # Victor, Scampi - Jimmy Hibbert # Arthur - Michael Yarmush # Buster - Daniel Brochu # Fred Flintstone - Jeff Bergman # Roobarb and Custard - Richard Briers # Annie - Joanna Lumley # Princess Ariel, Thumbelina - Jodi Benson # Babs Bunny, Elmyra Duff, Chip, Queen of Hearts, Lucy Little, Grammi - Tress MacNeille # Mindy, Catnip - Cree Summer # Cinderella, Smurfette - Ennifer Hale # Princess Jasmine - Linda Larkin # Wimpy - Sanders Whiting # Porky Pig - Bob Bergen # Yosemite Sam, Puzzle Popple - Maurice LaMarche # Flora - Barbara Dirikson # Ludwig Von Drake, Grumpy, Mad Hatter, Dale, Timothy Mouse, Gruffi, Magilla Gorilla, Kwicky Koala, Tweedledum & Tweedledee, Gandy Goose, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Cyril Proudbottom, Toadwart, Caterpillar, White Rabbit, Ringmaster - Corey Burton # Peter Pan - Blayne Weaver # Chuckie Finster - Christine Cavanaugh # Daffy Duck, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Sourpuss, Baby Huey, Plucky Duck, Sylvester, Katnip - Joe Alaskey # SuperTed - Derek Griffiths # Snoopy, Woodstock - Bill Meléndez # Dotty, Claude, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Princess - Neil Innes # Bart Simpson, Kip Kangaroo - Nancy Cartwright # Jiminy Cricket - Eddie Carroll # Alice, Wendy Darling - Kathryn Beaumont